Ikoma Yasuko
Shosuro Yasuko was born into the Tokagure vassal family of the Scorpion's Shosuro family. She was favored by Bayushi Kaukatsu with training in the Honor's Lesson Dojo under the tutelage of Soshi Tishi. She also studied at the Dojo of Lies in Ryoko Owari Toshi. She later married Ikoma Otemi, becoming Ikoma Yasuko. Seductress Since childhood Yasuko stood in the shadow of a legend, Bayushi Kachiko. Everyone compared her beauty and innate talent for intrigue to that of the Scorpion Thunder, and even so Yasuko never minded that much. Who would complain about being compared to a legend? Yasuko became more interested in making her own name known, and to achieve this she made herself instrumental in the efforts of the Scorpion's attempt to usurp the power of the Crane Clan in the Imperial courts. She excelled in the art of seduction, and unlike Kachiko's loyalty to her husband, Yasuko became infamous for her more direct approach to matters. Until her engagement to Ikoma Otemi she could always be found in the imperial capital ensnaring unwary samurai into becoming pawns of the Scorpion Clan. Way of the Samurai, p. 65 Tutelage Yasuko's father had been falsely accused and led not only to his death but to a stain upon her family name. Bayushi Kaukatsu intervened and proved the false acusation cleansing the Tokagure name. Yasuko met Kaukatsu in 1157 at Kyuden Bayushi, who put her under the tutelage of Soshi Tishi, enrolled in Honor's Lesson Dojo, to be trained in the arts of politics and etiquette, to be given a future position in the Imperial Court. Yasuko swore her loyalty to Kaukatsu. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Kaukatsu What Yasuko felt for Kaukatsu she mistook for love. Kaukatsu in return saw an attractive young maiden, to be used as a tool. Kaukatsu gifted her a small wooden box, a Puzzle Box, which she had for many years. Bayushi Hirono was her Yojimbo. Bayushi Hirono (Dark Allies flavor) Ikoma Otemi In 1159, she was betrothed to Ikoma Otemi, by her sensei Kaukatsu. An Entertaining Game, by Shawn Carman Secrets of the Lion, p. 40 Togashi Giri, the holy man who would perform the ceremony, accused the bride to be a vile temptress from the Shadowlands, as the only logical way Giri could have been plagued by impure thoughts about the bride. Soshi Eiji worked to quickly stop the ensuing chaos. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 88 She became Ikoma Yasuko after their marriage in the month of the Dog in 1159. Otemi abandoned her immediately after the wedding, embarking and going to sea. Sailors for Hire (Broken Blades flavor) Four Winds, p. 45 Kyuden Ikoma After the Fall of Otosan Uchi Otemi was stationed at his home, in Kyuden Ikoma. When in 1165 the War of the Rich Frog began, Yasuko intercepted the Lion reports that passed through Kyuden Ikoma, and gave them to her superiors among the Scorpion. Her contact was Shosuro Maru. Geisha Network (Hidden City flavor) City of the Rich Frog In 1166 her husband was appointed as a commander of the Lion forces of Kaeru Toshi. Otemi desired Yasuko remained safe at home, but she was obstinate and insisted on accompanying her husband to the City of the Rich Frog, and moved there. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Ikoma Korin A gunso of the Lion, Ikoma Korin, had discovered Yasuko activities. Blind Honor (Hidden City flavor) When Otemi reached Kaeru Toshi he did not inform of her to Otemi and was dismished, becoming a ronin. He reached Yasuko with intention to murder her, but the Lion realized what Yasuko already knew, that she was good for the Lion. When Kaukatsu commanded that she spy upon the Lion, she saw herself as a tool to be used and disposed of. Her obligations to the Scorpion were currently complete, and offered to work together for the good of their Clan. Korin fled, but anyhow Yasuko decided to help the Lion through him. End of the War Yasuko engineered the slain of the Kaeru Daimyo, Kaeru Meiji, as revenge of the death of Meiji's father, Kaeru Tomaru, The War of the Rich Frog, Epilogue poisoned by his son. Yasuko's yojimbo forced Meiji to offered insult to him, and killed the Kaeru in a duel. Yasuko gave Korin the Golden Frogs of the Kaeru, formerly worn by the Kaeru Daimyo. Lion Champion's Wife Matsu Ketsui named Otemi as Nimuro's successor until his eldest son, Matsu Yoshino, was of age to assume the Championship. Yasuko became the wife of a Lion Clan Champion. Ikoma Masote's death Yauko was instrumental in the death of Ikoma Masote. She convinced Masote's supporters that his failure to neutralize Doji Domotai, Doji Kurohito's daughter and heir, when he engineered the death of Doji Akiko was a sign of weakness. Ikoma Korin and Vacant Throne, p. 16 Ikoma Otemi ordered him to die a coward's death for this treachery, and Domotai herself dealt the killing blow. Old Rivalries, Part III, by Shawn Carman Masote had not asked for a yojimbo to stand in for him and accepted his own death with courage. In this way Yasuko had answered the request for help her husband made, and the ancient wounds Kurohito's death had opened were bound again. The Bitter Shadow of Shame (Path of Hope flavor) Proving leadership The Lion had been lost a war, and its leader. Otemi believed the Lion needed a leader who would inspire them, a hero. In 1167 the leaders of a broken peasant uprising had been fleed to Dragon lands. Otemi ordered to pursue them, and to request free pass to the Dragon. The expected refusal would be used to begin the conflict. Yasuko pondered if the respect sought by Otemi should be achieved with the cost of Dragon lives. Dawn of Lotus, The Lion Clan, by Shawn Carman Unicorn Leaking Yasuko maintained realtionships with Fujimaro, and when the Unicorn armies were seeking a covert path to Toshi Ranbo for their Khan, she passed to the Ikoma the area they were scouting. It led to a skirmish where the Unicorn were slaughtered by Yoshino's forces. After a secon battle with the same outcome Otemi stepped down and Matsu Yoshino became the new Lion Champion. The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon Toturi III's death After the death of the Emperor Toturi III she and her husband were summoned by Matsu Yoshino. Yasuko lobbied to give the Lion support to the Empress Toturi Kurako, who was specifically left in charge of the Imperial Court while the Emperor withdrew, until a new heir was officially crowned. Otemi had arranged the marriage of Yoshino who accepted it as a part of a Champion's fate. After the meeting Otemi let his wife to investigate if Tsuruchi Etsui, a young who also had returned from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders knew more than he said about who Naseru wished as the Emperor's heir. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Race for the Throne During the Race for the Throne the Lion endorsed Toturi Shigekawa as their candidate for Emperor. Yoshino proclaimed him in a meeting with all the Lion leaders. Akodo Setai demurred if the words said by the prophet Kitsune Narako at the Jade Championship had been taken in consideration. Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon View on Shosuro Jimen When Shosuro Jimen won the Emerald Championship Yasuko had cautioned her husband strongly to be exceptionally careful in any and all dealings with him. He was one of the most dangerous men alive. The War of Dark Fire, Part 15, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1169 Yasuko dominated the court at Kyuden Ikoma during the absences of the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Korin. Masters of Court, p. 170 She spent Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 in Kyuden Ikoma, where she assisted the visiting Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze with the troubles he was having with the Crab courtier Yasuki Jinn-Kuen. Honor's Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Iweko's Reign Imperial Wedding In 1171 Yasuko was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Shadow Court After the gaijin ruhmalist attack to the Empress in the opening of the winter court in 1172, Shosuro Jimen cancelled it. Doji Domotai invited the Clans to conduct the so-called Shadow Court in the Embassy of the Crane. Yasuko attended it. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer Otemi's seppuku In 1173 after the end of the Destroyer War the Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan as part of an arrangement with Daigotsu, the Master of Jigoku at that time. The Imperial edict issued by the Empress Iweko I respect the Spider and the bargain she made with Jigoku was seen by many Lion samurai as acts that they could not reconciled themselves to. Shigetoshi allowed to all of them to commit seppuku, as a denouncement of Iweko's actions. Otemi was one of them. Yasuko had offered the Scorpion storytellers and acting troupes to protest with him in their own way, on the day of Otemi's death, but the Lion General did not allowed it. Aftermath, Part 4, by Yoon Ha Lee Death After Yasuko's dead, an area of the Colonies was named Yasuko's Memorial to honor her. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration External Links * Shosuro Yasuko (A Perfect Cut) * Ikoma Yasuko Exp (Enemy of My Enemy) Category:Lion Clan Members Tokagure Yasuko